<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Knot Tease the Wolf by KnottheWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855177">Do Knot Tease the Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf'>KnottheWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Cerberus Derek Hale, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stiles is the Son of Aphrodite, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Watersports, Wolf Derek Hale, beastiality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, this is ridiculous. We’re not going to leave you behind.” Allison tried to argue, Scott looking ready to back her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, worry about the war we still have to stop. Besides, maybe I’ll get a song dedicated to my bravery.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia rolls her eyes, “More like stupidity.”</p><p> </p><p>“What even are you going to do? You can’t possibly take on that thing by yourself.” Jackson adds on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to do what I do best. I’m going to seduce Cerberus to be my husband.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Goodness, Teen wolf RC20021997, Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Knot Tease the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a crack porn au, where Stiles is a trickster God going to seduce Derek who's like a wolf God and then it turned into a Percy Jackson au cause why not.</p><p>Also in this au, Derek is Cerberus and instead of three heads he's just a massive monster wolf. Also I write him as a God and still related to Peter who is Hades in this, so it's a little bit with messing up the mythology but not too much.</p><p>WARNING: PLEASE MAKE SURE TO DOUBLE CHECK THE TAGS JUST IN CASE YOU SEE SOMETHING YOU DON"T LIKE!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cerberus stalks the gates of the Underworld baring his massive jaws and snarling at anything and everything that steps within twenty feet of the gates. Hades has the whole place on lock down since he heard the ‘Lightning Thief’ was coming to take back Zeus’ thunder bolt. Stiles has been staring at the monsterous looking black wolf; eyes the color of crimson blood, fur as dark as night and Stiles has no other word to call the creature but gorgeous. Handsome is a close second. But as he watched the beast stalk the gates, massive muscles moving under the dark fur like a machine and his tail swishing back and forth in agitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Scott, the Lightning Thief, mutters next to Stiles at where they’re hiding behind a rock. “How are we suppose to get through that!”</p><p> </p><p>Allison, daughter of Artemis, cocks her head to the side, bow at the ready as she watches the beast like one watches a feral animal. Trying to determine it’s movements and track it down but she seems unable to pin anything down or even find a weak spot. Even Lydia, daughter of Athena and Stiles long time friend, looks stumped at the situation before them. Jackson, the useless half Gorgon, is leaning against the rock with his shades perched on his nose, looking down at his perfect nails without a care in the world. Stiles wishes more than anything that they could have left the asshole at the hotel but Lydia and the douchebag were dating and she wasn’t going to leave him there.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles is ready to suggest they use Jackson as bait but gets interrupted when Scott speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Right. Scott. Son of the big three. Everyone loves him and he’s incredibly powerful unlike Stiles who is the son of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Ugh. Stiles isn’t jealous of Scott, maybe a tiny bit but how can you not he’s one of the big three, he took down four of Ares asshole children with just toilet water. Stiles usually has to use his ‘lure’ on them to get them distracted enough so he can slip away from either grabby hands or there dick baggish-ness. All children have a certain specialty when it comes to being a demigod; Scott can talk to horses and control water, Allison can hit any target, Lydia is just incredibly smart and good at problem solving, and Jackson can turning people into stone. (Stiles wished he had the snake hair so he could make fun of him, but Jackson was born with Beach blond hair and attitude problems.) And Stiles? Well no one really knows what his special power is except him and he’s very secretive with it because he just doesn’t want everyone to know. It’s not that he’s embarrassed-ok lie, it’s kind of embarrassing but still-he just doesn’t want to be the laughing stock of the Aphrodite house. Isaac can calm an entire room of bloodthirsty Ares’ while also making you super horny, Heather can change her eyes and hair color giving her the perfect disguise, and Danny...well Danny is just charming and has a smile that could stop World War.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles is smart, maybe not Athena smart but he was passing highest in all his classes and was on a full ride to college until his father got attacked by a chimera, and Stiles found himself at Camp Half-Blood. He’s also wickedly good with daggers and short swords, enough that even the Ares kids think he’s pretty damn good. That or they’re just flirting with him. He’s also very persuasive, must be something that has to do with how talkative he is because he could run circles around somebody and always gets what he wants in the end. And lastly, this is one of the things he’s embarrassed by but it’s the real secret he’s hiding, he can tell someone’s sexual desires. At first it was just a super amplified gaydar that helped him pick out the gays, straights, bisexuals and pansexuals and so on. But later on he just started picking up on things about peoples desires; like how he knows Danny has a praise kink and likes to be tied down, Erica is a freak in bed and Boyd loves it, Isaac has a thing for the satyrs apparently-the male ones to be exact-and he can tell that Allison and Scott have a very strong love connect between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson is just super vanilla which lame.</p><p> </p><p>He freezes, no longer paying attention to what Scott is saying as he head twist back towards the gargantuan wolf. ‘Everyone has a sexual desire.’ Stiles thinks to himself as he squints at the wolf. Cerberus is close enough that he can reading off the beast and Stiles is struck with the feeling of need, mate, love and lonely. He can feel how lonely Cerberus is being down here, the wolf wants a mate and wants to be loved as well as too love. And well, Stiles just found out how to save his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Scott flounders a bit as he tells him, “Stiles, I was just coming up with a plan! Lydia and Jackson are going to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, awful plan. Sorry, dude, but that’s just asking for a death sentence. You see that big monster over there? Well he can’t be killed like the ones we fought before, he’s basically the same as a God.” Stiles explains.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson snorts, “Well then, what’s this grand plan of yours, Stilinski?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s obvious isn’t it? One of us have to sacrifice ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>WHAT!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shushes then and nervously glanced over to Cerberus who doesn’t seem to have noticed, if the way that he’s chewing on some dead dragons bone has anything to say. Turning back to the group of glares and bewildered looks, he calmly says, “Look, there’s five of us and only five pearls. Scott still has to save his mother which makes six of us. So one of us is going to just have to end up staying behind anyways, and I’m not going to let you lovebirds have to fight. Besides it’ll give the Aphrodite house some cool points since people always make fun of us for not being the battle born of the Gods.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles, this is ridiculous. We’re not going to leave you behind.” Allison tried to argue, Scott looking ready to back her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, worry about the war we still have to stop. Besides, maybe I’ll get a song dedicated to my bravery.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia rolls her eyes, “More like stupidity.”</p><p> </p><p>“What even are you going to do? You can’t possibly take on that thing by yourself.” Jackson adds on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to do what I do best. I’m going to seduce Cerberus to be my husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles walks out of the hiding place before any of them can drag him back and tell him how stupid he’s being. He doesn’t need them to tell him that, he already knows this has a 15% chance rate of succeeding but if there’s one thing Stiles is good at it’s talking while under a serious situation.</p><p> </p><p>Cerberus sniffs and those red eyes land on Stiles as the demigod makes his way towards the massive creature. The closer Stiles gets the more he feels himself loosing his bravado because from afar Cerberus looks the size of a horse but up close he’s like the size of a giant baby elephant who can grow much, much bigger if wanted. Cerberus’ shape is flexible as are all the Gods, so one day it could be a three head wolf, the next it could be a black dog lurking around the streets. Taking a deep breath Stiles makes it to about five feet away from the wolf before Cerberus rises to his feet and stares down at Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You are either very brave or very foolish to come to me like this. And with no weapons on you half-blood? I could kill you with a swipe of my claws and chew your soul for an eternity for even speaking to me. Or perhaps I will rip your throat out with my fangs and piss on your grave.” The beast snarls.</p><p> </p><p>“But you won’t do either of those things.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Cerberus looks interested, it’s hard to tell since he’s a giant wolf made up of shadows and death but Stiles sees the smallest hint of an eyebrow raises.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m going to offer you the one thing you can’t refuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want gold or blood, boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that, it’s not something you can easily attain or make.”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf gets curiouser and curiouser now. “Then tell me, half-blood, what is it that you offer me?”</p><p> </p><p>“A mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Cerberus freezes, the wolf tilts his head to the side and studied Stiles feature for a moment before speaking again, “You must have hit your head coming down here, if I want a mate then I would want one that can carry my pups. And you are certainly not a <em>woman</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles smirks, because now he has the upper hand, “Perhaps you should check that sniffer of yours, Cerberus.”</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Cerberus steps forward and shoves his about against Stiles stomach and takes on long inhale he freezes once more and then the wolf’s head snaps you to stare at him. “<em>You</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>“I am Stiles Stilinski, son of Aphrodite, when I was born my mother gifted me with both sexes because she believed I was special. She knew there was something else about me that separated me from the other of her children.” Stiles speaks with calm firmness in his voice. “I will be your mate and I will give you the pups you want, Cerberus. But I want something in return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Revenge?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles cackles a laugh, “What? No dude, I can do that myself. I don’t need money or anything like that.”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf looks confused now, “The what is it you wish for?”</p><p> </p><p>At this Stiles pauses, he knows he’s already going to ask for safe passage for his friends. But a quick thought flashes through his mind and Stiles knows what else he wishes to ask for.</p><p> </p><p>“My friends need safe passage inside of Hades castle to collect Zeus’ lightning bolt that was stolen so they can prevent a war. But also, I wish for my fathers protection of all magical creatures and harm. He’s human and the only blood relative I have that isn’t a Half-Blood or a Goddess. He knows about my predicament and instead of seeing me as an abomination he loved me and raised me by himself. If he were to be killed...I would be broken and could never live another day.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would sacrifice not only your freedom but your life for your friends and your father?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles nods his head, “I would do <em>anything</em> for the people I love.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Cerberus tilts his head as he studied Stiles silently before saying, “You are not put off by this form? I am a beast and when I take you as my mate I will mount you like a beast. You can’t possibly be attracted to this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, it is no secret that I’m a kinky motherfucker. I’ve had sex with the satyrs and even they think I’m a freak in the sheets. Getting fucked by a giant wolfs cock is like crossing off one of my bucket list.” Stiles shrugs, his face going red as he explains this.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Then it is settled. Your friends may pass and you can say goodbye to them but after that you are <em>mine</em>.” The last part is snarled in a way that has Stiles knees going weak and his cock twitching with interest.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking himself out of it Stiles turns to where his friends are hiding and calls for them to come over. They do so reluctantly, Jackson more so than the others. And when they hear that they can pass they look like they’re about to shit themselves with shock, Gods even Lydia looks shocked and that’s saying something. Scott grabs Stiles and pulls him into a bear hug that the girls join in.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, this sucks, we never got to finish our movie marathon. I’ll miss you bro.” Scott looks like he’s seconds away from bursting out in tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I had fun with the time we spent together, Stiles.” Allison smiles weakly and she’s already crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s going to stay up and read over old tombs in Ancient Greek with me and help me paint my nails and looks for clothes, now?” Lydia whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Lydia, guess you’ll just have to deal with your siblings.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Jackson and the Gorgon grumbles, “Whatever, I’m just glad we’re not all getting maimed to death by Balto over here.”</p><p> </p><p>Cerberus snarls and the others jump away in fear, “I don’t have patience for your attitude, snake, say your peace and leave. Hades will already be displeased that I let you through.”</p><p> </p><p>With one last goodbye, Stiles watches his friends enter to the castle and wipes away his tears. Cerberus gives him a moment to compose himself before pushing Stiles in a direction and leading the demigod away from the gates.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, aren’t we gonna ya know consummate the marriage?” Stiles and, face turning red at his own words.</p><p> </p><p>Cerberus grumbles, “I am taking you to my den, boy, I won’t fuck your out in front of dead souls. This is private and I would like to keep it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok. Sounds cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Cerberus leads him on silently and soon enough they get to the entrance of a cave of which that has stairs leading far down below the ground. It gets so dark that Stiles has to reach out and clutch the wolf’s fur, Cerberus seemed startled at the touch but said nothing and Stiles felt him lean into the touch after a while. Finally, what felt like hours they came into what he guessed was the God’s den, and Stiles was startled at how normal the place looked; there was a bookshelf filled to the brim with books of various sizes, a couch and coffee table, there was even a kitchen in the place! What in the world was a giant wolf going to do with a stove?! Choosing not to ask and not having the time Stiles was lead into another room which had to be the bedroom if the giant fur bedding on the ground wasn’t a dead give away. Letting go of Cerberus’ fur Stiles walked over to the bedding and presses a hand to it, humming at how soft and thick the fur was as if he was really laying on a mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Cerberus’ voice spoke behind him, “Derek.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf rolled his eyes, “My name for the modern ages, it is Derek and I would like you to call me by that. Cerberus is old and holds power but it was the name given to me by my asshole Uncle, Derek is one that I have chosen for myself and as my mate would like for you to call me by it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Derek.” Stiles let the name roll off his tongue, letting the ‘r’ in his voice drop a little. “I like it, weirdly enough it suits you. Now, Derek, how will you have me?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stepped forward, putting on his most impish smile as he ran his hands through the wolf’s thick, dark fur. He was nervous, yes, but also extremely excited to see how this whole thing played out. And Derek seemed to think the same thing as well, Stiles’ eyes dropped down between the beasts’ legs where his giant furry sheath was poking out red at the tip. Gods, he couldn’t wait to get the wolf’s massive cock inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are going to shower first, I don’t want you smelling like others. Clean yourself up but do not touch yourself, after that you will come back here and will open yourself up for me.” Derek presses closer, delicately pressing just fangs against the skin of Stiles neck. “After that, I will fuck you like a bitch in heat.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles whole body lit up like a red Christmas tree at the Derek’s words, and he felt himself starting to get wet while his cock twitched with interest. “Fuck, sounds awesome. Lemme take the worlds fastest shower, k.”</p><p> </p><p>Just to be a tease, Stiles presses a sloppy kiss to Derek’s snout which was hard since he didn’t have human lips. But Stiles worked with it and ran his tongue against the wolf’s open mouth before sucking on his tongue, only to jump away with a grin and saunter over to the shower. He heard Derek snarl behind him and couldn’t help but cackle a little at the wolf’s sexual frustration. Stepping into the bathroom, Stiles closed the door and couldn’t help but hawk at how lavishly normal the bathroom was. It had a sink and a cabinet and in the middle was a giant golden claw-foot bathtub that had his name written all over it. Making sure the water was hot enough to make his skin red, Stiles tossed all his clothes into a pile before stepping into the bubble water. He wanted nothing more than to stay in that huge bath for the rest of the afternoon, Stiles deserves to be lavished! Today was hell on him after almost getting eaten by a talking lion, fighting off demons and getting covered in demon guts. He had to sit in the back of a truck with two smelly pigs and Jackson made fun of him the entire time. So this? This warm, bubbly bath was utterly Olympus to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my Gods, this is amazing.” Stiles moaned to himself, blushing when he heard a growl come through the door. “I meant the bath! I haven’t had one in days and this is like the best one I’ve ever had in my life. I’m not usually one to get picky about things, even though I’m a child of Aphrodite, but the baths at camp are the worst and everyone’s always fighting to get in. I can’t get a moment to myself to relax and read awful fantasy novels, I may not have the best taste in clothes but I’ll be damned if I don’t get a nice hot bath once in a while. And Uh-Sorry, talking is kind of my normal state so if I start annoying you feel free to tell me to shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I...I like listening to you talk. Tell me more about yourself Stiles.” Derek said through the door, and Stiles wondered if the wolf was leaning against the door to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re in for a treat because I love to babble.” So, Stiles did what he does best and he talked. He told Derek about his dad, and what it was like growing up in a small town as the Sheriff’s son, how he never seemed to fit in with anyone but people always liked him because he was ‘cute and nerdy’ but he never really made friends. He talked about when the chimera had come into his town looking for demigod blood and tried to kill his dad, Stiles had freaked out and by some weird miracle actually killed the thing by hitting it with his Jeep-his baby that he missed everyday he was at camp-and his dad finally told him the truth about his mother. When he got around to talking about his first few weeks in camp Stiles had already finished washing himself and was just laying in the warm water now.</p><p> </p><p>“For a while, I thought I was just going to be another Hermes kid don’t get me wrong they’re all pretty nice, but man that dude has so many kids I feel like they’re starving for daddy’s attention. That guy can’t possibly keep forgetting to bring a condom to the party, ya know. And Zeus? Dude don’t even get me started on that guy! Like seriously he’s like a frat boy on a sex fugue, how can Hera deal with the knowledge that her husband is off fucking poor, helpless woman. I’d hate to be the son of that dickwad, mostly because in high school we had a section where we talked about Greek mythology and I went on a whole rant about how shitty Zeus was for raping all those woman. Ya know? Like dang, Hera should invest in a magical chastity cage for her husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek was outright laughing now and Stiles couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. It was a little strange to hear the God laugh since up until now he’s been gruff and quiet, and Stiles was worried for a minute that his husband didn’t have a single funny bone in him. Not that he could complain since he already dug his own grave and if he backed out there was a 100% chance he’d get his throat ripped out. So Stiles decided to make the best of the moment and after hearing Derek laugh like that Stiles wanted nothing more than to make the man-wolf-laugh everyday.</p><p> </p><p>Getting out of the tub after the water drained out, he grabbed one of the black towels hanging up and patted himself dry before wrapping it around his waist. Stepping back out into the den Stiles smiled over at where Derek was lounging on the bedding, he’s never felt so shy when it came to sex until now because this was it. This was his husband and there was no turning back from here, his mind worried itself with anxiety because what if Derek thought he was bad at sex, or he disappointed his husband. God what if Derek wants him to do something Stiles doesn’t feel comfortable with-then what? With all this worrying going through his head Stiles hadn’t noticed Derek call his name until a cold, wet nose presses against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Derek asked once he had gotten Stiles attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Having second thoughts?” Derek didn’t sound angry but Stiles could tell there was something hidden in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No. Nothing like that. I just-ok this is going to sound dumb but I just want this to be good for the both of us, and I’m afraid of fucking up.” He explained, his mouth running a mile a minute as he explained himself.</p><p> </p><p>Derek huffed a laugh, “You’re nervous? I should be the one who’s nervous after all you are a sweet little thing about to get mounted by a <em>beast</em>. I’ve never fucked for marital purposes until now, everything else has just been out of lust. You are sweet and loyal, Stiles, and deserve someone who isn’t like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Stiles rolls his eyes and presses himself against Derek’s side, “Trust me, dude, no one wants to be with a freak like me. I should know. Not shut up and tell me where the lube is.”</p><p> </p><p>Grunting, Derek noses down at his paw is. Lying right next to his huge paw is a bottle of lube that’s barely been used, holding back a snarky comment Stiles picks up the bottle and takes a step back to where the mountain of pillows are. Dropping the towel around his waist, Stiles tosses it to the side before leaning his back against the pillows and spreading his legs for Derek to see. Between his legs lay his already chubbing cock, red and lean as it bounces against his belly, and bellow there instead of having a ball sack Stiles has a wet, lush vagina that he keeps neatly trimmed. When he was younger he hated having the secondary flesh between his legs but as he got older and experimented he learned to love his vagina and damn it-Stiles is proud of his pussy ok, he keeps it clean and it always gets him off in the best ways a cock can’t. Getting a good amount of lube on his fingers, Stiles presses two inside of him, still loose from that morning where he fingered himself in the shower. He moans and lets his head fall back against the pillows, his legs opening a little wider to give Derek a better show and when he peaks from under his lashes he can see the wolf watching him with rapt attention.When the wolf licks his jowls Stiles moans and clenches around his fingers, his eyes dropping down to where Derek’s cock is slowly unsheathing itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re barely halfway out and you’re already so big.” He moans, slipping down the pillows to thrust against his fingers. “Always wanted to get knotted before.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek growls, “Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nngh. Tell you? Want me to tell you how I have a big knotting dildo back home the shape of a wolf’s dick? It’s not nearly as big as yours, but fuck if it doesn’t fill me up in all the right places. I love sucking on it while getting fucked, because nothing gets me off than having a knot in my mouth or my cunt. I like fingering myself until I’m all loose and wet before shoving it inside of me and fucking myself on it, and then afterwards when I’ve squirted all over my sheets I like to just leave it inside while I sleep. Dreaming about getting filled with cum.”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf stalks forward and noses at Stiles legs, licking up his pale skin while Stiles keens as he hits that spot that makes him see stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Want a knot so badly, you’d get any dog to fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, not a dog. Too small. But a wolf? Fuck, I’ve seen the pictures I know how big those guys get, never told anyone about it before but I’ve always wanted to get mounted by a wolf. I use to just walk around camp at night with underwear on wishing for some wolf to appear and push me into the dirt like a bitch. Never happened though.” Stiles bites his bottom lip as he adds a third finger, before continuing. “Why do you think I was so ready to hop on board with marrying you? I get my friends safe and in return I get to do something I’ve always wanted to do. Now I get to do this as much as I want. Fuck. Lay down on your side I wanna suck your cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Removing his fingers, Stiles nudges Derek to lay on his side and lift his leg up so Stiles has a view of his fully unsheathed cock. He can’t help but moan when he sees a dollop of cum drip from the tapered head, and immediately lays down so his face is to Derek’s cock and his pussy is in Derek’s view. The wolf waits no time before he’s lapping against Stiles dripping cunt and he mewls at the feeling of that big, wet tongue eating him out. Taking Derek’s wet cock in his hands, he groans at the size before sucking down the tip like a starved man. The cum is more watery than a human’s but Stiles already finds himself addicted to the taste as he moves down Derek’s cock. He’s never been so happy he was born without a gag reflex when the wolf’s cock hits the back of his throat. Moaning, Stiles begins sucking on the cock like he’s worshipping it, tightening his throat as he swallows down the come that leaks and squeezing the rest of the cock that he can’t fit inside of him. He’s sure there’s probably a defining bulge in his throat where Derek’s cock resides and his pussy squeezes around the wolf’s long tongue at the thought of this cock being inside of him soon. Pulling off to press a wet, open mouth kiss to Derek’s slit he slurps at the come that leaks out and then pulls back to press his face against Derek’s fat, furry balls.</p><p> </p><p>Derek moans behind him and lays back to lift his leg up further, while Stiles moans against the musk of his balls and rubs his face all over them. Taking them in his hands he gives them a nice squeeze before licking at the fur and sucking on them. The wolf makes a snarling moan as his hips jerk against Stiles face like he’s trying to buck into him. Smirking, Stiles keeps rubbing his hands and face against Derek’s balls until his cock is leaking come now like a faucet, switching back to his cock, Stiles moves himself so Derek can watch as he takes about half of the wolf’s dick down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. <em>Stiles.</em>” Derek moans, he mushes his snout between Stiles legs again and starts eating him out once more with vigor. Stiles moans and spreads his legs as far as he can in this position, suckling the wolfs cock as he feels himself so close to coming. Derek’s tongue squeezes itself into his dripping cunt and when Stiles feels those enormous fangs tease against his cock he comes all over himself and Derek’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back, Derek nudges Stiles onto his stomach, and brings over a large fluffy pillow form him to lay on. The wolf chuffs and pushes Stiles legs until the demigod gets the idea and lifts his ass up in the air, putting his ass on display for the beast. Derek makes a pleased noise, before getting behind him and when he jumps up to wrap his front paws around Stiles midsection he feels the air knocked out of his lungs at how heavy Derek is. Derek grunts and starts taking jabbing aims as he tries to find Stiles pussy, the boy giggles a little at his third attempt before reaching back to help Derek out. The wolf rewards him with a kiss to the back of his neck before he slowly presses himself all the way inside. The fit is almost impossible and when Stiles looks down at his stomach he moans at the impressive bulge there where Derek’s cock has settled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yeah. Don’t hold back, babe, gimme all you got. Or else I’ll have to find someone else to knot me up good.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek roars and pulls back until the very tip, and then shoves himself all the way back inside without any hesitation. The wolf sets a brutal animalistic pace, and Stiles is so happy his knees aren’t on hard pavement because they would have been ruined with how Derek’s fucking into him. Every time he thrust into Stiles, Derek uses his paws to shove the demigod back onto his cock until his balls are slapping against Stiles skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you’re cute with those words, but <em>no one</em> will fuck you like I can, Stiles. You’re mine now. Gave yourself up to save your friends, and after this all of the monsters will know who’s bitch you are. Even the God’s will know. I’ll mark you up with my teeth and claws so you’ll always wear my mark, I’ll fill you up with so much of my come there’s no doubt that you’re carrying my pups. Maybe I’ll even piss on you to mark you up, huh. You’re such a slut for doggy cock, maybe your even a slut for their piss to. I’ll make sure to cover you in my cum and piss everyday that it’ll just sink into your skin and you’ll always smell like mine. You like sucking my knot so much, I bet you’d even suck my piss down that hungry throat of yours. Even your pussy’s so hungry it wouldn’t know the difference.” Derek snarls into his ears, punctuating each sentence with a wild thrust of his hips. “Fucking look at you, your already a drooling, whimpering mess. Fuck, I love it. Never had someone take my knot so prettily and you’re all <em>mine</em> too.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles howls and claws at the pillow, his body thrumming with Derek’s words and his cock is sobbing with cum while his pussy is probably already a leaking mess. He loves it though and isn’t going to deny the fact that he <em>would</em> let Derek mark him with his piss. He’d suck on the wolf’s cock all day if he wanted, drinking down his come and piss until he’s too full and his jaw aches. He moans like a whore when he feels Derek’s thick knot shoving itself inside of him, and his pussy hungrily clenches around Derek’s cock trying to take more of him in. Derek grunts and bites his the meat of his shoulder, teeth tipping into the skin as he holds Stiles still in a position of submission while he rams his knot into his pussy so hard it has Stiles squirting all over his fur. The wolf makes a gurgling moaning sound as Stiles’ pussy goes tight around him and finally his knot pops inside and Stiles is moaning as he’s filled to the brim with Derek’s come. It’s hot and dripping down the back of his thighs a bit as Derek holds him in place, he can feel it shooting inside of him like a jet and it just makes him want for more.</p><p> </p><p>When Derek releases his shoulder, Stiles twist around to lick at his open maw, The wolf rumbles pleased and presses wet kisses to Stiles face as he settles against him. Stiles finds himself slipping off into sleep after a while, having Derek’s warm body pressed up against him and his stomach filled with cum he’s more than happy to take a long, fat nap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6 months past and Stiles has never lived such a comfortable, lazy life since he found out who his mother was. Derek goes out of his way to make Stiles life as lavish as possible; puffs up the pillows, rubs his back, brings him a PlayStation when he muses about missing playing video games and he even brings Stiles up to the mortal world so he can visit his father and make sure he’s not skipping on his diet as well as soak up the sun when they go walks around the woods. Sometimes Derek will take the appearance of a massive black wolf other times he’s an ungodly attractive man that wraps Stiles up in his arms and ravages him in kisses. Derek’s human form is hot, he’s got dark beaut a beard, muscles that make Stiles drool, blue-green eyes and bunny teeth Stiles loves to tease him about. Stiles finds he loves both human and wolf Derek equally; as a wolf Derek is loving and always rubbing against Stiles and curling around him as he reads, cooks or sleeps, while as a human Derek uses his hands to his utmost advantage as he cooks Stiles dinner whenever he isn’t feeling too well, as well as comb his fingers through Stiles hair and well...Derek has an obsession with fingering Stiles’ pussy. The man is insatiable when it comes to sex and after they found out Stiles was pregnant he seemed to always want to have his cock inside of Stiles, rutting into him like a wild animal whenever he gets a boner from watching Stiles. And it could be the most mundane thing too; like brushing his teeth, taking a piss, bending over to grab a book. Honestly, Stiles could just breath and Derek would fuck him an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Stiles is complaining, he loves it when Derek fucks him as a wolf or a human, both of them can knot him-something they found on accident. And Derek takes to great lengths to make sure his seed is always inside Stiles. Bringing home a black plug they use constantly. He keeps to his filthy promises too; he’ll fuck Stiles multiple times and after his cunt is leaking with his cum he’ll piss inside of Stiles sloppy pussy before holding him up as he presses the plug in to keep everything from leaking out. And when Stiles belly had started to show, Derek had gone feral with lust. Including the fact that Stiles chest started to fill out into small breast that leak milk-Stiles had absolutely hated it at first, he kicked Derek out of their bed the first time he touched them and wouldn’t stop wearing shirts around the house to keep himself covered, but after two weeks he got over it and found out how big of a lactation kink Derek has. The wolf’s mouth latching onto his breast to suck his milk while he fucked Stiles, moaning and telling him how pretty he is and how much Derek loves him. Derek has to remind him sometimes he loves Stiles body, worshiping it with his hands, mouth and knot. Usually they spend most of the day naked and fucking or sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike right now, where they’re both curled up on their bed, Derek spooning Stiles as he rubs his hands over Stiles baby bump. They’re thinking up names at the moment, and Derek just smiles and rumbles like a puppy whenever Stiles coos and talks to their baby-babies. Since he can hear more than one heart beat inside of Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I haven’t heard you offer any names up, Der. Care to share any with the class?” Stiles mused, smiling as he feels those warm hands rub over his belly.</p><p> </p><p>Derek rumbles behind him and the scruff of his beard tickles the back of Stiles neck, “I like the names you were giving, s’nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Stiles nudges the body lying behind him with a poke of his foot, “Are you tired? Finally exhausted yourself with fucking me, huh? Never thought I’d live to see the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Sharp teeth nip at his earlobe and Stiles makes a small noise of surprise. “I could never get tired of you, baby. You’re scent is just making me sleepy and horny at the same time, wanna fuck you but also sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles almost snorts but then those thick fingers tease at his pussy lips, brushing against his sensitive clit and Stiles can already tell he’s going to start getting wet in only a matter of minutes. He whines and presses his ass back against Derek’s crotch, gasping when Derek’s already rock hard cock is pressing against him. Turning his head to the side so he can kiss Derek, Stiles pauses when he hears a snarl rip through Derek’s throat. The man jumping up and his shape quickly shifting into his monstrous wolf form as he stalks out of the room. Immediately Stiles knows an intruder has entered his den and gets up to pull on some sweatpants and an open flannel shirt that’s been stretched from Derek’s arms as quickly as possibly, he also snags one of the daggers he has hidden behind the nightstand. Derek already knows of his hidden calvary of weapons since Stiles is adamant on keeping in case of an emergence, like right now.</p><p> </p><p>Following the tunnels Stiles hears voices coming from the living room along with Derek’s ragged snarled voice.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you enter my domain, Half-Blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve come for our friend and we’re not leaving without him, so either let us have him or I’ll gut you like a fish.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles gawks a little because he knows that voice-Scott! Scott McCall? What in the world is he doing here?</p><p> </p><p>Stepping into the room before anything disastrous can happen, Stiles’ mouth drops as he sees not only Scott but also Allison, Lydia, and Jackson all standing there ready to fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to pull out the cavalry here, I’m all good. Let’s just all take a breather and not shed any blood, I just bought this couch and it is clean from blood and slash marks so please can we not do any property damage here.” Stiles yelps, his arms flailing a little as he steps in front of Derek.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude! You’re alive!” Scott jumps, pulling Stiles into a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>“And fat?” Lydia adds, eyeing him like he’s some diseased unicorn.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Ok. Rude. Don’t see me for about six months and the first thing you do is call me fat. Thanks Lydia, I really needed that.” Stiles growls are her, his hormones are like a whiplash and because of the pregnancy they’re no worse.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia actually takes a step back before saying, “I’m sorry. I just was so shocked seeing you again and well, you do look very different. But not in a bad way.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles rolls his eyes, “I’m not fat. I’m just pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pregnant-heh-pause and then all four of them are speaking at once which is giving Stiles a mild headache.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, your what!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude! No way!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you delusional?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck, Stilinski.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Shut up!” Stiles snaps at them, the silence echoing in the room only to break when Derek snorts begins him. The wolf nudges against Stiles side and he knows Derek’s trying to tell him to settle down and sit so he doesn’t stress himself out. “Der, can you make me something to eat. Something greasy.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek grunts and his form shifts back into a human, thankfully he already has clothes on because Stiles doesn’t want his husband flashing his friends and he’s also a little possessive of Derek, the God leans over to kiss Stiles before leaving towards the kitchen. Not without flashing his red eyes and baring teeth at the demigods. A silent warning that he’ll kill them if they so much as hurt a hair on Stiles head. Rolling his eyes, Stiles plops down into the love seat and sighs when his back muscles no longer ache from standing.</p><p> </p><p>Scott is once again the first to break the silence, “Oh my god, are you really pregnant? Dude! That’s so cool! Can I touch?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles smiles because honestly Scott is about the nicest person he’s ever met, and can never say no to those puppy eyes. “Sure man. They might even kick.”</p><p> </p><p>The demigods eyes light up at that, “Twins!”</p><p> </p><p>“More like a litter.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia raises her eyebrows but she is just as affected as Scott is and joins in on touching Stiles belly, everyone gasping when one of the pups kick and they feel it.</p><p> </p><p>“This should be impossible. I’ve never heard of men getting pregnant. What happened when you-you married Cerberus?” Allison asks him, there isn’t a hint of disgust in her voice which settles Stiles nerves a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Scratching the back of his neck Stiles tells them, “If I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret? I’d just-I’d rather not get it out for every one at camp to know that I’m a freak of a human cause I’m a dude that can have babies.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s taken by surprise when Jackson pipes up, “You’re not a freak, Stilinski. Sure it’s weird, but you’re not a freak and if anyone says otherwise I’ll kick their ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles takes the moment to just stare at Jackson because yeah, he’s a douchebag but Stiles knows where the blonde is coming from. Jackson had to grow up hiding his eyes because he could turn someone to stone on accident, and that probably led to a terrible childhood while Stiles was always chased after for being so ‘alluring’. Nodding his head, Stiles explains to them his gift, “So, you already know Aphrodite is my mother, well usually when she gives her children gifts it’s beauty or like persuasion, something that involves beauty and love you know? Well for me, she gave me a completely different kind of gift. Instead of being charmingly handsome or a smooth talker she well...she gave me both sexes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude. You have a vagina?” Scott gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“And a dick! Jeez.” Stiles feels his face burn with embarrassment and he looks away not wanting to see their reactions. He’s expecting for them to laugh or make fun of him, hell call him an abomination, but none of them do.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s how you convinced him to marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Stiles looks up at Lydia’s calculating gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been bothering me this whole time. How you were able to just convince Cerberus to marry you and let us go, marriage isn’t something that usually interest the Gods there’s always something ulterior to it. For a while you had me fooled but then it started nagging me, I thought, maybe Cerberus was just bored or you had given up something else and weren’t going to tell us. But this is what sealed the dealing, isn’t it, you can carry his children and that’s what he wants.” Lydia explains.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to argue with her, Stiles nodded his head, “Being a child of Aphrodite you can sense certain things about people and with Derek I could tell he was lonely and he wanted a family. Both of which were things I could give him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, dude. You didn’t have to sacrifice yourself for us, we could have found a different way to get inside.” Scott told him with those puppy eyes turned towards him once again.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles couldn’t help but scoff, “I don’t think you remember, but he’s the guardian of the Underworld not much is going to get past him unless he says so. Besides it was hardly a sacrifice, I’m perfectly happy with where I am. I know that my dad’s safe and so are you guys, well, in the Underworld at least. I’m not sure the protection goes to the living world.”</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t you miss doing things? Like playing capture the flag, or dragging me out to the nearest town so we can go see the newest release of Star Wars?”</p><p> </p><p>“In case you’ve forgotten, Scotty boy. But like, I’m pregnant and the size of a freaking whale! I’d like to not become a laughing stock, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek made a noise from where he was in the kitchen, the man stopped what he was doing to immediately kneel by Stiles side and pet his belly lovingly. “You’re not the size of a whale, love. You’re perfect. And if anyone laughs at you I’ll rip their throats out with my <em>teeth</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Stiles kissed Derek’s forehead, “Thanks, Der. Really lifts my self esteem.”</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, Derek gives Stiles a wet kiss before leaving back to the kitchen to finish cooking what smells like burgers. When he looks back at his friends, Stiles blushes when they all stare at him like he’s just committed an act of God. Scratching the back of his neck, Stiles coughed a little hoping to break the awkward silence and it thankfully worked since they all relaxed and took a seat on the couches.</p><p> </p><p>“So, tell me what’s been going on with you guys.” Stiles smiles at his friends. “How’d the whole lightening thief go?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles spends the next hour listening to his friends recount the whole misadventure and laughs and smiles the whole time. A part of him yearns to get back into the action, to throw some daggers and kick monster ass while looking good. But he knows that’s not his life anymore,Hades he could barely get up sometimes in the morning because he felt like he’d eaten a boulder, so getting into a fight with a demon? No way. He’d probably accidentally kill himself by tripping over a pebble or something. Maybe after he gave birth he could get Derek to let him brawl with something or another, because if Stiles was sure about one thing it was that he was not keeping the weight he gained from pregnancy. That shit was gonna go one way or another. When Derek finishes cooking, Stiles eats the burgers happily and listens to his friends praise Derek for his amazing cooking skills. Derek settles right by Stiles and curls an arm protectively around his belly like he’s still on edge and ready to attack with any sudden movement.</p><p> </p><p>Derek gets restless after a while and Stiles knows its time for his friends to leave. And when he says so, Scott frowns and gets a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>“Will we get to see you again? Dude, I miss you so much. It’s not fun at camp with you anymore, and I don’t have anyone to prank Finstock with anymore.” The demigod pouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry buddy, but my place is here. But hey! I’m sure Derek would be ok with you visiting more, Gods know it can get a lonely down here when he’s on patrol.” Stiles smiles, giving his friend a big hug, a little awkward with his belly but Scott doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You better name one of them Scott Jr. After your best friend in the whole world.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles snorts, “Not a chance, but hey you can be their godfather.”</p><p> </p><p>The look Scott gives him is filled with utter joy and he hugs Stiles gain before getting dragged away by his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Stiles slouches a little and slumps back to the den where he lays on his side. A hand reaching down to rub over his belly. He feels Derek’s presence at the door and usually it would frighten Stiles at how queitly the man can move but after living with him so long he gets use to it. Derek settles down next to him and curls around Stiles’ body.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Choosing to be with me. Choosing to sacrifice you’re entire life to be with a selfish beast that is only using you for your body. You could have just left with your friends, you know, I wouldn’t have stopped you, I didn’t even know if you were serious about it at first or if it was a trick. Stiles, you could have-“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek closes his mouth with a click. Taking the moment to swatch his position so he’s facing Derek, Stiles grabs the man’s hands and pulls them close and lays them over his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Never, ever, in a million lifetimes would I change my choice of being with you. You are <em>not</em> a selfish beast, Derek. You are kind and have shown me what loving person you are, I know people have their misguided beliefs about the Underworld and its patrons but you-<em>you</em> are so much more than a three headed monster Derek. You are my <em>mate</em> and the father to our children. And not ever will I change what we have together.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek whines and pulls Stiles closer to his body so he can curl around him further, until he’s almost covering Stile entire side. “You’re so good to me, Stiles. So sweet and perfect. First you give me a child and then your heart, what ever did I do to deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles grins cheekily at the wolf and sasses back, “You didn’t do anything besides stand there and look cute, I’m the one over here doing the heavy lifting.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek snaps his fangs at Stiles who only laughs-Derek hasn’t been able to scare Stiles since they first met, and Stiles always calls him silly pet names for it. Settling back down, Stiles feels a smile curl on his lips, he’s happy where he is. Sure there’s less adventure. But he’s got an amazing husband and children on the way-also free Wifi-so he’s more than happy to settle where he is right now and just curl up with Derek for days on ends. The God must think so too as Stiles hear’s the smallest of snores come from Derek, who still has his arms curled around Stiles possessively. Grinning, Stiles lets himself slip back into sleep knowing things are going to turn out alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are loved!! Also I have a curious cat if anyone wants to send prompts or ask! https://curiouscat.me/knotthewolf</p><p>Authors Note March 15, 2020:</p><p>HOLY COW!! I did NOT expect this much feedback for this fic! You guys are crazy awesome! Ilu!! Due to a lot of comments I might do a continuation of this au if y’all are interested? Send some prompts or thoughts on what you would like to see over on my curiouscat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>